Ciekawe.. zabobony
Chef: No w końcu spokój.. Wygodnie się ułożył na leżaku. Chef: 'Ta... ''Wziął książkę pt. Jak zamordowować prowadzącego i przejąć show i zaczął wertować. '''Chris: '''CHEFIE! '''Chef: Mam wolne McLean! Chris: Nie o to mi chodzi! Gdzie mój żel? Chef: Uhhh.. Tam gdzie zwykle. Chris: '''Czyli gdzie? '''Chef: W twoim pokoju? Chris: 'A no faktycznie. '''Chef: '''Jak on mnie czasami irutuje.. A skoro okazja to witam paszczury przed telewizorami izapraszam na kolejny odcinek Grecjii! Ostatnio była jakaś akcja i wyszedł z tego syf.. Tak. to bardzo wciągające oglądać durne leniwe nastolatki walczące o forsę. Tsa... Macie oglądać mimo wszystko! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać. Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Chłopacy którzy wygrali w poprzednim zadaniu zajęli apartament. Panowała tam niezwykle napięta atmosfera między nimi. '' '''Paolo: '''Ty krwiopijco! Coś ty narobił! ''Paolo był niezwykle wkurzony i był trzymany przez Victora, który próbował ogarnąć sytuację. '''Victor: '''Duży ziomie.. wyluzuj! To gra mimo wszytko, a obicie jego twarzy nic ci nie załatwi. '''Xavier: Niech przyjdzie. Rozpruję go ja zwłoki w kostnicy w ktorej pracowałem. Paolo: Sam będziesz trupem powalony satanisto! Xavier: Przestań, co ty chcesz mi zrobić? Odezwał ci się instynkt obrońcy.. żałosne. Paolo: Skrzywdziłeś dwie osoby które mnie lubiły! Jak nie mam być wściekły!!!! Xavier: '''A kto chciałby polubić spaślaka z manią wchłaniania. '''Paolo: '''Więcej osób niż podrobionego wyznawcę! '''Xavier: Co żeś powiedział? Wkurzony wstał i sięgnął do sakwy. Victor: Robi się zabójczo.. Coraz słabiej trzymał Paolo w uścisku, ale tracił siły. Sam Paolo zaharknął i splunął w stronę Xaviera. Paolo: 'Zoey chciała ci pomóc! Ten chińczyk też! '''Xavier: '''Ja niczyjej pomocy nie chcę. W szczególności ludzi, który postradali rozumy. A ty.. ''Wyciągnął nóż i wymierzył prosto w niego. '''Xavier: Spłoniesz za tą obelgę. Paolo: Jestem głupi i robię idiotyzmy, ale nei krzywdzę przyjaciół! Xavier: Przyjaciele są warci tyle co popiół który po nich pozostaje. Paolo: Osz.. Nagle sie wyrwał a Victora odrzuciło w tył. Wkurzony Paolo rzucił się na Xaviera i oboje zaczęli się szarpać. Satanista jednak z łatwością go unieszkodliwił. Mimo masy Paola, nie miał on dużo siły na szarpaninę. Paolo: Zgnijesz jak porzucone jabłko! Xavier: Gdyby nie karali za śmierć byś zginął! Nagle smakosz splunął mu w twarz. Paolo: '''Dla mnie niczym jesteś! '''Xavier: Skurczybyk! Szarpnął nim i chciał rzucić w bok, ale Paolo zasadził mu ciosem ze swojego brzucha i Xavier się osunął nieco dalej. Xavier: Spaślaczku, powiem ci jedno. Jak na takiego idiotę kochającego coś co nie powinno się narodzić jesteś strasznie interesujący. Paolo: 'Zraniłeś za wiele osób. Jesteś taki sam jak ta grubiańska Kelly! '''Xavier: '''Pff a co mnie to. ''Wytarł ślinę z twarzy i jak nic wyszedł. '''Xavier: Sprawię ci za to koszmar! Paolo: Ty i ona musicie wylecieć! Szatanista zatrzasną drzwi, a znerwicoany Paolo chwycił za talerz z mięsem i dla uspokojenia zaczął się zajadać. Victor: '''Ziomek.. trzymasz się? '''Paolo: NIE! Victor: 'Wyluzuj! Mnie też zirytowało to co zrobił, ale to zawody! Pomogę ci z nim. '''Paolo: '''Przestań! Nikomu nie można ufać.. '''Victor: '''Trzymaj się! ''Spojrzał mu prosto w twarz. 'Victor: '''Więc.. uwielbiam rywalizację, ale oon przegiął. No i jeszcze dziewczyna... Idziemy do niej? '''Paolo: '''Ona tak samo winna jest... '''Victor: '''Może to wyjaśnimy!? Widziałeś jej reakcję. Chcesz dać radość Kelly co się pastwi nad nią? '''Paolo: '''Nie.. Ja mam dość tego... ''Jednym gryzem wchłonął całe udko. '' '''Victor: '''Ziom spokojnie! Idż do niej.. w końcu ona chyba po tobie nie jechała no i potrzebuje pocieszenia. '''Paolo: '''A ty? Czemu mnie wysyłasz!? '''Victor: '''Będę miał na oku tego białego skurczybyka. '''Paolo: '''Nah.. ''Przekonany wstał, ale wziął tacę z pieczonym prosiakiem na nim. '''Paolo: Ale tacę z jedzeniem biorę ze sobą! Victor: Luzik! Bierz sobie, jedz na zdrowie! Paolo: Dzięki... No i w sumie zły nie jesteś. Victor: 'Uwielbiam walki, ale wiesz.. jak ktoś zniza się do terroru to co to za ziomek! '''Paolo: 'Żaden? '''Victor: Załapałeś! Piona! Przybuł mu piątkę. '' '''Victor: '''Leć, powinno być dobrze. '''Paolo:' Zobaczę... Wybiegł z apartamentu, a Victor bacznym wzrokiem obserwował Xaviera który dla relaksu z akwarium wyciągnął ryby i miksował sobie w mikserze. Xavier: Ja jestem panem a wy mymi sługami! Wypełniajcie moją wolę! Mhahaha! Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Brak mi słów na to... '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co z tego? Jestem ekscentryczny.. ekscentryczny jak na satanistę przystało! Kabina przegranych Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Między dziewczynami już od dobreej godziny trwała scysja. Kelly: '''Świetnie! Wygadałaś się... Nosz.. '''Jessica: '''Zrobiłam to bo nie będę ci uległa! '''Kelly: '''Nagle zachciało ci się buntować! '''Jessica: Posłuchaj idiotko.. nie będę robiła za twoją marionetkę i lepiej, że wszyscy wiedzą. Kelly: Wiedzą jaką jesteś podłą suką! Jessica: '''Sama dobrze znasz to uczucie! Od początku programu taka jesteś! '''Kelly: Ja bynajmniej nie spaliłam wioski! Jessica: Na pewno... Gorsze rzeczy robiłaś! Kelly: '''Wymień jedną! '''Jessica: '''Przez ciebie wypadło wiele osób których lubiłam! '''Kelly: Proszę cię.. Kto taki? Zoey i Shen przez twoją głupotę odpadli. Twoją i tego satanopseudomaniaka. A swoją psiapsiółkę sama wywaliłaś. Machnęła ręką, nie przejmując się nią i chciała wyjść. Anna Marie: Nareszcie... trakoczecie tak od samego rana.. Jessica: Okazałabyć jakieś emocję! Anna Marie: 'I zrobiła sobie zmarszczy na polikach? Nie dzięki.. nie chcę wyglądać tanio jak ty... '''Jessica: '''Obie jesteście... ''Załamana wybiegła z kabiny. 'Kelly: '''Teraz będzie ryczała... Uhh '''Anna Marie: '''Wogóle kogo to obchodzi? Ważne, że mi nic nie jest. '''Kelly: '''Jakaż ty prostolinijna.. '''Anna Marie: '''Jaka prosta? Phi.. Mam swoje atuty! '''Kelly: '''Uhhh... '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Świetne towarzystwo.. jedna rozwalona i załamana kretyna i puszczalski pępek świata.. Cóż.. przynajmniej ta druga mnie nie wywali. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co ta laska taka histeryczna jest? Widać brakuje jej faceta w łóżku. Łazienki Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Załamana dziewczyna zamknęła się w jednej z kabin. '' '''Jessica: Dlaczego? Wzięka urywek papieru i wysmarkała się. Jessica: 'Dlaczego tutaj tak śmierdzi i jest mokro? ''Zapomniała opuścić deski i utknęła tyłkiem w muszli. '''Jessica: '''Nah.. ''Załamana się szarpnęła i wyskoczyła. '' '''Jessica: No świetnie... najpierw wykoleiłam przyjaciółkę... wszyscy sie nademna pastwą jakbym byłą potforem i teraz zniszczyłam sobie spódniczkę... Jestem taka żałosna.. Padła na podłogę płacząc. Nagle do łazienki wszedł Paolo, który słyszał już z daleka jej płacz. Paolo: '''Jessica? '''Jessica: Nie no.. jeszcze ty.. proszę.. już nie mogę.. Paolo: 'Ja nie przyszedłem, żeby.. ''Powąchał zapach i zbrzydziło go. 'Paolo: '''To jeszcze czuć moje wymiociny? ''Dziewczyna się lekko rozpormieniła, ale wciąż była załamana. '''Jessica: Tak.. pewnie jeszcze po tamtym wyzwaniu. Paolo: Posłuchaj.. powiedz tylko dlaczego? Jessica: 'Xavier mówił mi, że tak zwrocimy uwagę no i miał plan.. nie chciałam się kłocic bo chciałam wyjść na dobrą partnęrkę do pary.. a teraz? Ja zawsze staram się pracować w grupie czy w parze.. przynajmniej tak myślałam.. '''Paolo: '''Spokojnie.. ja nie będę krzyczał.. bo co się stało nie odstanie. ''Uderzył się w brzuch zwracając kawałek banana, którego wcześniej zdążył po drodze zjeść. '''Paolo: '''Chcesz może kawałke? '''Jessica: '''Wiesz.. wolę jednak nie. Ale.. dlaczego? Nie musisz być miły dla mnie. '''Paolo: '''Cóż.. Kelly cie też wykorzystała i oboje mnie wkurzają.. nie są tacy fajni jak ty i Dakota.. mimo, że pewnie mnie obgadywałyście. '''Jessica: No może raz.. ale byłeś czasami naprawdę zabawny. Paolo: Zabawny? Ja żygam jedzeniem. Jessica: 'No wiesz... każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. ''Usiadł sobie obok niej i chwycił za rękę. '''Paolo: Nom.. wiesz.. jestem głupkowaty i wogóle, ale nie znaczy, że nie mam serca. Jessica: 'To naprawdę miłe.. dziękuję. ''Przytuliła go, a ten podrzucił banana i zacząl zajadać dalej. '''Paolo: '''To co? Nie damy się im co nie? '''Jessica: '''Naprawdę? Wiesz.. '''Paolo: '''Spokojnie! Lubię tłuc kelly moim brzusiem! '''Jessica: '''Nie chcę zawieść kolejnej osoby. '''Paolo: Naprawdę będzie dobrze. Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Xavier znudzony mieleniem ryb w miskerze chciał wyjść się przewietrzyć. Victor siedział przyczajony w dziwnym stroju. Xavier: '''Osaczasz mnie wzrokiem? '''Victor: '''Może... '''Xavier: '''Spłoń! '''Victor: Poza tym wiesz co? Xavier: Czego!? Muszę iść coś podpalić bo się zanudzę... Nagle ten wyskoczył do niego. Victor: Ja podpalę to sto razy lepiej nie oszukując! Xavier: '''Huh? Zarzucasz mi coś? '''Victor: Dokładnie pozerze! Xavier: 'Pozerze!?!?!?! ''Wykorzy chciał mu sieknąć z pięści, ale ten zablokował cios. '''Victor: Odpuść sobie! Znam mieszane sztuki walki. Xavier: Nikt nie będzie zwał mnie pozerem! Victor: 'Ja to mówię.. pozerze! ''Zasienkął jeszcze raz, ale Victor założył mu chwyt. Chciał sięgnąć po nóż, ale wypadł mu z ręki. '''Victor: '''Wiesz co mnie wkurza bardziej od przegranej? Przegrana z oszustem! '''Xavier: To ma być kpina? Victor: Ostrzerzenie. Od teraz ta gra będzie też ciekawsza. Xavier: Hah.. pikanteri w każdej drze się przyda. Zasadził mu z główki, chwycił za nuż i wymierzył mu w podbródek. '' '''Xavier:' Acz i tak nie mam czasu na bzdury.. ahh.. jaka szkoda, że śmierć jest nielegalna.. Przewrócił tylko głową i wyszedł. Victor zszokowany i wkurzony walnął w ścianę. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dać się tak zaskoczyć... to nie w moim stylu ziom! '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam w poważaniu co sobie myślą i co mówią.. Nigdy się nie zmienię! Główny Pokład Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Po tym jak Chris się upiększył... o ile to możliwe. Polazl na głowny pokład. Statek był już zacumowany w kolejnym porcie. Tym razem niedaloko górkiej doliny z przepięknym krajobrazem. Chris: Nah! Przesuń tą kamerę! Kamerzysta: '''Ale.. '''Chris: JUŻ! Kamerzysta sunąl kamerą pokazując zrujnowane, opuszczone miasto nad którymi latały kruki. Niebo było czarne, a złowrogie błyskawice rozświetlały ponure budynki. Chris: Znacznie lepiej. Odetchnął zadowolony i wyciągnąl Chris: Nah nie znoszę tego.. acz jednak? Wziął przycisk i coś jakby wybuchło. Chris: 'Uwielbiam to! ''Wykurzeni z różnych pomieszczeń zawodnicy w pośpiechu wybiegli na pokład. '''Kelly: '''Do końca cię powaliło? '''Victor: Zaraz? Tak spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Victor: '''Coś ty z sobą zrobiła? '''Kelly: '''To już nie można sobie looka zmienić? '''Anna Marie: '''Ehh.. i tak tandeta. '''Kelly: '''Weż mnie nie denerwuj! '''Xavier: '''przerwałeś mi moje plany związane z podpalaniem! '''Chris: Meh.. Jeszcze sporo sobie poniszczycie. Czas jednak na kolejne zadanie! Wszyscy niechętnei westchnęli. Chris: No co jest? A gdzie entuzjazm? Jessica: 'Straciłam go.. ''Wbiła wzrok w deski pokładowe. '''Paolo: '''Damy radę! '''Victor: Się rozumi! Kelly: Eee... Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Coś mi się nie podoba. Oni chyba mają jakiś sojusz. Nawet jeśli, na pewno nie wylecę! Ale w sumie.. ważne, że jestem w centrum uwagi! '''Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dzisiaj chcem tylko jednego. Wygrać! '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Hah.. ta nędzna dziewczyna. Żeby jeszcze nie zrezygnować... Przecież to oczywiste. Wybraniec jest zawsze jeden. I jestem nim ja! Przeklęty ja! MHAHA! Chris: Dobrze więc moja finałowa szóstko. Wow.. to już do tego momentu doszliśmy? Anna Marie: Ta.. przełaż do rzeczy staruchu. Zaczęł pryskać sobie lakier na włosy. Nagle satanista wyciągną zapaliczkę i lakier zamienił się w płomień. Zaskoczona i znerwicowana zaczęła szaleńczo biec. Anna Marie: '''Ludzie! Wiem, że jestem gorąca ale nie tak!! AAA!! '''Kelly: '''Ahahaha! '''Paolo: To nie jest.. Zaczęł walić głową o pokład, żey ogień zgasł. Paolo się tak zaśmiał, że osmarkał Kelly. Kelly: 'Nosz cholera.. nowy strój!!!! '''Jessica: '''Hahaha! '''Paolo: '''Hahaha! ''Przybilii sobie piątkę i śmiali się dale. Jessica nieco ciszej bo jej uwaga skupiła się na tym, by nie oberwać tym co mu zwisało z nosa. 'Victor: 'Że co było? Skołowany nie wiedział co się właśnie stało. W końcu udało jej się zgasić ogień. '''Anna Marie: Zaraz.. Uff.. nie palę się.. Victor: '''Ewww... '''Anna Marie: '''Chciałeś powiedzieć chyba owww co za laska! '''Victor: '''Nie.. bardziej co za łepetyna płaska! '''Anna Marie: ŻE CO? Przeglądnęła się w odbiciu swojego spray'u. Zobaczyła spalone włosy i jej białą skórę na głowie nie pokrytą bronzerem. Anna Marie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Auć.. to boli, ale trudno. Skoro skończyliście wygłupy to czas na zadanie. Więc w okolicznej wiosce jest pięć różnych osób. Każda z nich ma żeton. Jeśli wykonacie zadanie związane ze zdobyciem żetonu otrzymacie go. Ale jest haczyk. Bo żeby być nietykalnym z tym żetonem, który wygracie musicie dojść na pokład naszego statku. W tym czasie ktoś inny może wam go odebrać w jakikolwiek sposób. Pierwsze trzy osoby zaznają luksusu apartamentu. Pozostałe dwie będą się kisić w kabinie przegranych a ostatni szósty pechowiec wypadnie z gry. Jakieś pytania? Kelly: A jak my.. Nagle Chris jej przerwał. Chris: To było retoryczne pytanie. Xavier: '''Więc mamy zejść i tam pójść? '''Chris: Nie, załatwiłem wam transport. Jessica: Jaki trasport? Chris: '''Cieszę się, że ktoś zadał to pytanie. '''Kelly: Nosz szlak mnie trafi.. Nagle obok niej przeleciał glut Paola którym on sam się bawił kiwając go na boki. Kelly: '''Człowieku! Nie dość, że sapiesz, strzelasz bąkami latajac jak mielony przeracajacy się na grulu to na dodatek rozsiewasz zarazę!!! '''Paolo: Coś mówiłaś? Nie słuchałem... Kelly: 'Jak ja ci człowieku zaraz zedrę twarz.. ''Nagle coś jakby zaczeło trzeszczeć.. 'Kelly: '''Huh? AA! ''Kawałek pokładu się uniósł i wystrzelił zawodników prosto w stronę wioski. Uśmiechnięty Chris z przyciskiem odetchnął sobie. 'Chris: '''Jak ja to uwielbiam! Okoliczne zrujnowane miasteczko Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg ''Cała szóstka po wystrzeleniu wylądowała prosto na jednym z drzew. '''Kelly: '''Auć.. to cholernie bolało… '''Paolo: Ej… mój glutek gdzieś po drodze się zgubił. Nagle nadleciał i walnął prosto w twarz Kelly. Paolo: 'Ojej znalazł się! A teraz to oddawaj! '''Kelly: '''NAH! ''Zaczęła się trzepotać, aż spadła z drzewa. '''Jessica: '''To było zabawne. '''Paolo: '''To jest zemsta! '''Jessica: Naprawdę? Ale wiesz.. mimo wszystko to dziewczyna. Paolo: Przeżyję nie wiedząc kto to. Anna Marie: A ja nie! Moje włosy… Załamana zwisała na gałęzi. Xavier: Ależ proszę. To był przyjemność. Sięgnął po nożyk i zaczął odcinać gałąź. Anna Marie: 'Zniszczę cię za… ''Nim skończyła gałąź załamała się pod jej ciężarem i spadła w dół. '''Xavier: Muahahaha.. Nagle oberwał sam z gałęzi i stracił równowagę. Paolo: 'Jupi! '''Jessica: '''Dobrze, może starczy.. ale tak myślę.. Jak zejdziesz? '''Paolo: '''No właśnie sam nie wiem.. chyba utknąłem tutaj. '''Jessica: '''Chwila.. ''Zbliżyła się do zakleszczonego między gałęziami Paola. '''Jessica: '''Nie będziesz zły? Mogę rozluźnić gałęzie ale spadniesz. '''Paolo: '''E tam! Odbiję się jak piłka! '''Kelly: Rozpłaszczysz się zasrany grubasie! Zdążyła zetrzeć gluta i wkurzona zbiegła z miejsca. Jessica: 'Nieważne.. gotowy jesteś? '''Paolo: '''Dawaj! ''Szarpnęła aż Paolo wydostał się. Anna Marie zdążyła s8ię pozbierać, gdy nagle on ją przygniótł. 'Jessica: '''Ojć… '''Paolo: '''Dupa mnie rozbolała… '''Jessica: '''Lepiej się nie odezwę… '''Xavier: '''Ave znikam! ''Uciekła w krzaki i jak widmo znikł. Victora w ogóle nie było widać w okolicy. Obok olbrzymiej sosny Jak się okazało, jeden szczęśliwiec po wystrzale zdążył chwycić się jednego z drzew i zręcznie zlazł na dół. 'Victor: '''Auć.. to bolało. ''Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Były całe w drzazgach. '''Victor: Ważne, żem się nie rozbił się jak reszta. Przyjął swoją zwycięską pozę. Victor: 'Jestem the Best! ''Usłyszał dziwny szelest. 'Victor: '''Huh? ''Ciekawy się zaczaił i wyczekiwał na coś. '''Victor: Hmmm.. Zauważył Xaviera, który wkurzony lazł między krzaczorami. Xavier: 'Debilne dziewczyny.. debilni ludzi.. chora gra.. ''Machnął nożykiem rozcinając poszycie leśne. 'Xavier: '''Bynajmniej jestem sam… co oznacza.. ''Wyciągnął zapalniczkę i zaczął się śmiać. '''Xavier: Podpalę tej las! Muahaha… Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'On jest gorszy niż sądziłem.. ale przynajmniej można go wkurzyć. '''Xavier: '''Zobaczmy.. ''Zaczął się rozglądać. Odłożył nóż na ziemi i przyczaił sięna coś. 'Xavier: '''Może coś ciekawego znajdę.. Huehueheu… ''Znowu zniknął w krzakach. Victor susem ruszył i zabrał mu jego drogocenny nóż. 'Victor: '''Zobaczymy jak bez nieco sobie poradzisz pyszałku. ''Schował go i cichaczem zaczął biec dalej. Blisko wioski W międzyczasie Kelly jako pierwsza natrafiła prosto do dziwnej wioski, do której prawdopodobnie mieli się udać. '''Kelly: Nah.. durny Chris.. gdzie on nam każe łazić! Podlazła do furki chcąc ją otworzyć a ta nagle się załamała. Kelly: Aha.. dobra. A w sumie mówił, że to opuszczone miasto. Jak gdyby nic wlazła i szła dalej. Rozglądnęła się po nieprzyjemnej okolicy. Kelly: '''Nie znoszę takich miejsc… '''Camilie: Witaj laska! Wystraszona się obróciła się i zobaczyłą czarnoskórą, dość ładną dziewczynę. Kelly: 'A ty jesteś? '''Camilie: '''Camilie! Szałowa dziewczyna, imprezowiczka i mająca coś co chcesz! ''Pokazała jej jeden z żetonów. '''Kelly: No ja mam farta! Chciałą sięgnąć, a ta schowała go szybko. Camilie: E..e.. e.. Nie ma łatwo! Kelly: Szlak.. to co mam zrobić, żeby go zdobyć? Camilie: 'Hmm łap! ''Rzuciła jej solniczką. 'Kelly: '''I co mam z tym zrobić? '''Camilie: '''Coś z domem i solą. Jak dobrze zgadniesz co to dostaniesz nagrodę. '''Kelly: '''Ale że niby co? Ca'milie: 'Laska, powinnam być na wybiegu więc rusz dupę i idź rób to coś. '''Kelly: '''Uhh to.. zaraz? Modelką? '''Camilie: '''No pewnie! A coś myślała! '''Kelly: '''Właśnie sama nie wiem.. ''Powiedziała słodkim głosem i zbliżyła się do dziewczyny. 'Kelly: '''Oni naprawdę ci tutaj kazali przyjść? Powinnaś pokazać im kto tu rządzi. '''Camilie: '''Laska! Nie obrabiaj mi.. '''Kelly: J'a nie! To nie fair i w ogóle! Na serio? Zaśmiała się jej w twarz. 'Kelly: '''Pewnie nawet ci nie zapłaci tylko wykopie cię z pomocą tej katapulty. '''Camilie: '''O nie! ''Machnęła jej dłonią przed twarzą. '''Camilie: Ja się tak traktować nie dam! Kelly: 'No o tym mówię! Ktoś taki modny i sławny jak ty powinien stawić na swoim. '''Camilie: '''Masz rację! Walić to zadanie! ''Zabrała jej sól z ręki. 'Camilie: '''Bierz to! ''Cisnęła jej żetonem i wkurzona polazła gdzieś. 'Camilie: '''Chris! Pokaże ci, że nie zadziera się z Onielee! '''Kelly: '''Słusznie robisz! ''Chytrze się zaśmiała i radośnie zaczęła iść. 'Kelly: '''A w ogóle gdzie jest statek? ''Załamała ręce… '''Kelly: Nosz.. cholera! Camilie: 'Idź na wschód! '''Kelly: '''O.. dzięki.. Zniszczony las ''Jessica postanowiła ruszyć na poszukiwania skarbu wraz z Paolo. '''Paolo: Chcesz usłyszeć ciekawą historię? Jessica: 'No pewnie! '''Paolo: '''Ok! ''Zaczął nagle śmiać się. '''Paolo: '''Kiedyś byłem na randce i .. '''Jessica: '''Zaraz? Randce? '''Paolo: '''No!!! Wiesz, jestem taki seksowny i tutaj to docenili! '''Jessica: Chodzi o.. o pokaz? Paolo: 'Tak! Moje ciałko jest w stu procentach w świetnej formie. '''Jessica: '''O.. to naprawdę uroczo.. ''Uśmiechnęła się, żeby nie zrobić mu przykrości. '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''On jest naprawdę miły i w ogóle, ale czuję się przy nim jakoś.. dziwnie no i jeszcze to jego zwracanie. '''Jessica: '''To co się stało? '''Paolo: '''Zamówiliśmy shake’i! Ona wzięła waniliowy a ja czekoladowy! Ależ on był pyszny. No i wpadłem potem na pomysł! Gadaliśmy i gdy zrobiło się nudno pokazałem jej sztuczkę! '''Jessica: Magiczną? Paolo: 'Nooo! Taką naprawdę magiczną! '''Jessica: '''A jaką? '''Paolo: '''Wziął tego shake’a no i na łyka wypiłem! Potem tak sie zrobiło niezwykle! Poczekałem parę sekund i boom! Przystawiłem kubek do nosa i cały shake wrócił na swoje miejsce! Nawet bita śmietana nie była ruszona. ''Dziewczyna wyraźnie zbladła. '''Paolo: Rozchorowałaś się? Jessica: 'Wszystko w porządku.. ale na chwilę muszę w stronę krzaków.. '''Paolo: '''Jak chcesz możesz mnie nakarmić jak ptasia mama! Oww uwielbiałem ten kanał przyrodniczy co Dawn poleciła mi! ''Dziewczynie jeszcze słabiej się zrobiło i pobiegła prosto w krzaki. W krzaku był szkop a ta na niego spawiowała z obrzydzenia. Kolejna część lasu xD Victor skradł Xavierowi sztylecik i sam ruszył na poszukiwanie. '''Victor: Może.. nie powinienem? Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że to zrobił. Victor: 'Nie! To moja mała zemsta. I zrobiłem dobrze! Nie skrzywdzi więcej nikogo. ''Machnął głową przytakując sam sobie. 'Victor: '''No to czas szukać wyzwania! ''Wskoczył na kamień przyjmując zwycięską pozę. 'Victor: '''Nigdy mnie nie znudzi! ''Usłyszał jakiś szelest, był pewny że to satanista ale pojawił się ktoś inny. '''Victor: '''Kto.. '''Lindsay: Jej! To tutaj ma być wyprzedaż? Victor: 'Eee.. a ty to ? '''Lindsay: '''Wow chłopak! Nie zgubiłam się! ''Pobiegła do niego. '''Lindsay: '''Kim jesteś? '''Victor: '''Uczestnikiem gry.. zaraz kojarzę cię! Jesteś Lindsay? '''Lindsay: '''To ja! '''Victor: Właśnie to powiedziałem. Lindsay: '''No wiem.. zaraz? Chłopak? '''Victor: '''Przed chwilą to mówiłaś… '''Lindsay: '''Naprawdę? '''Victor: '''Taaak… '''Lindsay: '''Dlaczego kłamiesz? '''Victor: Ale przed chwilą ty jak wybiegłaś.. a jak i spytałem się.. Lindsay: 'Zdenerwowany coś jesteś. '''Victor: '''Zaraz? ''Coś mu wpadło na myśl. '''Victor: Masz żeton? Lindsay: Ch..chcesz mnie okrasć? Victor: '''Absolutnie nie! Chcę sprostać twemu wyzwaniu! '''Lindsay: Wyzwaniu? Ale ja mam chłopaka Tysona! Victor: '''Nie o takie wyzwanie mi chodzi.. '''Lindsay: Aaaa.. to jakie? Ten się uderzył w twarz czując, że zaraz go rozniesie. Lindsay: Jestem Lindsay! Victor: 'Masz takie coś co się błyszczy? '''Lindsay: '''To jest szminka! ''Wyciągnęła jedną z nich i poprawiła sobie usta. '''Lindsay: '''I wyglądam z nią bosko! '''Victor: '''Gdybyś nie była dziewczyną to.. '''Lindsay: '''Chcesz mnie zbić? '''Victor: O teraz zrozumiałaś! Lindsay: '''Co zrozumiałam? '''Victor: Ja się staram wygrać zadanie i przejść do finałowej piątki, więc na litość skup się dziewczyno! Lekko się cofnęła i skuliła. Lindsay: 'Jesteś strasznie niemiły. ''Ten na spokojnie westchnął. '''Victor: '''A powiesz co tu robisz? '''Lindsay: No! Miałam iść na zakupy i dać komuś pieniążka i zobaczyć co z nimi ktoś zrobi. Victor: 'Świetnie! Więc możesz mi go dać? '''Lindsay: '''Ale coś dla mnie zrobisz. '''Victor: '''Co takiego? '''Lindsay: '''Pójdziesz ze mną na zakupy! Mają tutaj świetne dywany! Takie naprawdę niezwykłe i miękkie! '''Victor: '''To mech! '''Lindsay: '''Czy to jadalne? ''Nie wytrzymał i dla uspokojenia walnął głową w kamień. 'Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego!!! Gdzieś w innej części lasu ''Xavier właśnie skończył swój jakiś dziwny rytuał. Zadowolony kierował się do tego miejsca gdzie zostawił nóż. '''Xavier: To drzewo płonęło siarczyście. Zaczął się dziwnie śmiać. Xavier: 'To jak uchodziło z niego Zycie było wspaniałe. ''Nagle się schylił a na ekranie pojawił się wielki płomień. '''Xavier: Mój panie bądź zadowolony z mego daru! Muahaha! Sunął gałęzie i podszedł w miejsce gdzie powinien być nóż. Xavier: 'Co… ''Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. 'Xavier: '''On zniknął? ZNIKNĄŁ? ''Nagle jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona a w oku pojawił się szaleńczy błysk. '''Xavier: TEN KTO TO ŚMIAŁ TO ZROBIĆ SPŁONIE ŻYWCEM! Wkurzony zaczął szaleńczo biec. Xavier: Czas na ŚMIERĆ! Dziwna świątynia w miasteczku W międzyczasie Paolo z Jessicą doszli do miasteczka. Postanowili zajrzeć do świątyni. Oboje odtworzyli wielkie wrota do niej. Jessica: Halo… są tutaj może ci pomocnicy? Paolo: 'A nie starzy zawodnicy? '''Jessica: '''To też, ale oni mają nam pomóc w znalezieniu żetonów. ''W świątyni panowała jakaś dziwna aura, a wrota do niej nagle się zamknęły. '''Jessica: '''Paolo.. '''Paolo: '''Tak? '''Jessica: '''Czujesz to? '''Paolo: Przepraszam.. kiedy się boję nie trzymam moczu. Jessica: 'Fuj.. ''Nagle rozpaliło się światło. Przed nimi ukazał się związany do pala Cody. A obok stała Sierra. 'Sierra: '''O zawodnicy! ''Pędem do nich podbiegła. '''Sierra: Przyszliście po żetony! O matko to ty! Zaczęła sprawdzać, czy to rzeczywiście Paolo. Paolo: Przestań.. to łaskocze. Albo nie! Sierra: O rajujśku to ty jesteś tym Paolo z tego sezonu? Jesteś ultra mega czadowy i wesoły jak Owen i dużo lepszy! Jesteś wyższy niż w telewizji! Uwielbiasz jedzenie i naprawdę potrafisz je zwracać? Paolo: 'No pewnie! '''Sierra: '''Oo masz rozmiar buta 37, nosisz gatki z podobny nadrukiem a twoja data śmierci jest wyznaczona na 2020! ''Oboje z przerażeniem się wpatrywali na nią. 'Sierra: '''O.. i ty.. podróbko Gwen.. Ładnie to tak zdradzać przyjaciół? ''Nagle zebrały się jej łzy w oczach. '''Jessica: '''Ale ja nie chciałam.. '''Sierra: '''Oh przestań.. jesteś zła i głupia! '''Paolo: Zostaw ją i powiedz co mamy zrobić? Nagle dostała dziwnie szalonego ataku. Sierra: Jesteśmy w świątyni prawda? Skierowała spojrzenie na Cody’ego. Sierra: I jest jedna rzecz którą macie dla mnie zrobić! Spojrzeli się na nią jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Chwilę potem, Rzuciła Paolowi szatę księdza a Jessice suknie świadkowej. Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Dobijcie mnie.. ja nie chcę być nazywana złą przyjaciółką. Ja chciałam dobrze.. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona jest dziiiwniejsza ode mnie… Sosna w lesie ''Gdy pozostali zawodnicy walczyli o zdobycie nagród Anna Marie leżał wbita w ziemię. '''Anna Marie: Oww.. jestem zajebista.. Nagle do niej podlazła żaba i wystrzeliła język w jej nos. Anna Marie: 'Ale jesteś dobry kotku.. Victor! Ty drapieżniku! ''Nagle żabę chwyciła inna większa żaba i zjadła. Po chwili zrobiła to samo co poprzednia. 'Anna Marie: '''Co ty mnie tak rozpieszczasz! Tak.. obracaj tym milionem dolarów! Jestem nawet więcej warta.. ''Ta lekko uniosła brew i zobaczyła obrzydłą żabę. Wrzasnęła i złapała za jej język i machnęła ją wyrzucając daleko. 'Anna Marie: '''Co to miało być!? ''Ledwo przytomna wstała i dotknęła noc. '''Anna Marie: Jestem mokra! Nie powinnam być w tym miejscu mokra! Spojrzała na swoje rozmazane dłonie. Anna Marie: 'AAAA! Mój bronzer! Cały się rozpuścił… ''Wkurzona walnęła w drzewo przepoławiając je na pół. 'Anna Marie: '''Satanisto! Zniszczyłeś mój wygląd! Zapłacisz mi! ''Wkurzona rozpoczęła dopiero zadanie. Na jej twarzy, a dokładniej na nosie zaczęła rosnąć ogromna krosta. Spotkanie Pewna siebie Kelly wraz z swoją nagrodą kierowała się prosto w stronę statku. 'Kelly: '''Hah.. ona była tak głupia i pomocna. ''Nagle w coś wdepnęła. 'Kelly: '''Fujj.. co to jest? Paw? Ughh.. Pewnie grubas tędy szedł.. ''Wkurzona podeszła do drzewa i zaczęła ścierać wymiociny. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem wciąż zaskoczona faktem, że ten plankton bez mózgu wciąż jest w grze! Czy to ma być jakiś żart!? Dlaczego otaczają mnie idioci i ignoranci! '''Kelly: Niech go dorwę to wbiję to do jego pustej czachy.. Na gałąź właśnie wlazł szop, który skończył się wycierać z pawi. Nagle się uśmiechną i wyciągnął zlepioną kulkę. Rzucił prosto w dziewczynę. Kelly: Co do! Oberwał z tej kulki i upadła. Zwierzę zachichotało. Kelly: 'Cholerne zwierzę! Złaź to pokażę ci.. ''Oberwała dodatkowo gałęzią która się złamała. 'Kelly: '***** SHOW! Przypadkiem jak się okazała na jej ubraniu znalazł się jakimś trafem drugi żeton. 'Kelly: '''Huh? Widzę, że mam farta! ''Dotknęła swoich włosów i znowu mina jej zrzedła. 'Kelly: '''Jeśli wygram to przysięgam, że zetnę całą Amazonię! ''Nagle z krzaków wydarł wściekły Xavier. '''Xavier: '''Ty! '''Kelly: Ohh coraz lepiej.. Odrzuciła jakoś gałaż i wstała. Kelly: Nie powinieneś kogoś podpalać czy tam co ty robisz? Xavier: Posłuchaj! Instynktownie chciał sięgnąć po nóż, ale go nie miał. Kelly: O.. czegoś brakuje widzę. Xavier: '''To poważne.. ja muszę to odzyskać. '''Kelly: '''Sory, ale to nie ja. Nie jestem na tyle głupia. '''Xavier: '''Udowodnij! '''Kelly: Proszę cię.. nawet się minęliśmy! Xavier: Kto mi został… Kelly: '''Grubas polazł z tą nielojalną blondyną. A ta łysa pała leży pewnie pod sosną. '''Xavier: '''On? ON!? ŻE ON!? '''Kelly: Co on? Xavier: ZADARŁ ZE ŚMIERCIĄ! Kelly: 'Oo rozumiem. Wiesz jeśli jesteś chętny to mogę ci pomóc. '''Xavier: '''Sądzisz, że zaufam komuś kto tak podle zmanipulował dziewczynę, by specjalnie pozbyła się przyjaciółki. '''Kelly: '''Dziękuję za komplement, ale nie musiałam jej zmuszać. ''Zadowolona machnęła włosami wcierając w siebie maż. '''Xavier: To oferta sojuszy? Kelly: '''Sam proponujesz. '''Xavier: Tsa.. wypchaj się. Odepchnął ją i chciał biec dalej ale go zatrzymała. Kelly: 'Posłuchaj. Jeśli czegoś się nie zrobi to ta trójka nas wywali rozumiesz? Mają porozumienie i też powinniśmy to zrobić! '''Xavier: '''Bo się posłucham… ''Znowu ją od siebie odepchnął i zniknął gdzieś w lesie. 'Kelly: '''Pożałujesz tego.. pożałujesz jak pozostali.. ''Sama się ogarnęła i zaczęła iść krętą ścieżką w tym samym kierunku. Po paru minutach ,gdzieś w lesie Zmęczony spełnianiem zachcianek Lindsay Victor padł na ziemię. '''Victor: Powiedz, że to wszystko. Lindsay: 'No wiesz.. chyba tak. ''Spojrzała na swój obrazek wyryty w pniu drzewa. '''Lindsay: Jaka ja jestem śliczna. Victor: 'Zlituj się nade mną.. Choć wciąż trzymam formę! ''Napiął swoje napakowane ramiona. '''Lindsay: '''Formę? Upieczesz ciasteczka? '''Victor: '''Nie o to mi chodziło.. dziewczyno! Co jest z tobą nie tak! '''Lindsay: '''Mój psycholog mówi, że mam dziwne problemy z końcentracją! Ja wiem jak wygląda koń w środku! '''Victor: Koncentracją! Lindsay: '''Jestem pewna, że mówił co innego. '''Victor: Doprowadziłaś go do szału pewnie.. Lindsay: 'A właśnie! Byłeś grzeczny więc.. ''Sięgnęła do torebki i wyciągnęła żetonik. '''Lindsay: Byłeś wspaniałym sługą i proszę twoja zapłata. Nagle pojawiły mu sie gwiazdy w oczach. Victor: 'Dziękuję.. dziękuję! ''Padł i ucałował ją w rękę. 'Lindsay: '''A pokażesz mi gdzie jest sklep? '''Victor: '''Pewnie! ''Wstał i poprosił, by szła pierwsza. 'Lindsay: '''Jaki miły jesteś Victratorze! '''Victor: '''Będę żałował, ale nie ma sprawy. Przy statku ''Chris siedział sobie wygodnie przy wejściu na statek oglądając sobie serial na panoramicznym telewizorze. '''Chris: Nosz ile to może trwać? Sięgnął po swój słodzony i delikatni schłodzony napój. Chris: 'Czy oni wiedzą jak bardzo cierpię? ''Sięgnął sobie po grzebień i poprawił fryzurę. 'Chris: '''No proszę was! Okazalibyście trochę więcej.. ''Nagle usłyszał czyiś krok. '''Chris: No nareszcie! Z lasu wylazł Xavier. Xavier: Gdzie jesteś! Rzucił robioną po drodze dzidą przebijając telewizor. Chris: Dzięki! Ten serial i tak mnie znudził. Xavier: Chris? Chris: To ja! Mam nadzieję, że masz żeton. Xavier: 'Żeton? '''Chris: '''Nie masz? ''Chytrze się uśmiechnął, a Xavier lekko spanikował. '''Chris: Wiesz co to oznaczać będzie? Xavier: 'Ja.. ''Nagle obok niego wybiegła Kelly. '''Kelly: Żeś pędził.. Zatrzymała się i musiała odetchnął. Chris: Dziewczyno… capisz. Kelly: Świetna informacja. Sięgnęła do kieszeni wyjmując dwa żetony. Chris: O wspaniale! Wasza dwójka jest bezpieczna! Kelly: 'Jak to dwó.. ''Nagle Xavier zatkał jej usta. '''Xavier: Nasza dwójka jest zadowolona z tego. Chris: Świetnie! Jako, że Kelly przybiegła z waszymi monetami to ona pójdzie do kabiny zwycięzców. Ty ważne, że będziesz w ogóle w grze i pójdziesz do kabiny przegranych. Jak pozostali koledzy co dołączą. Xavier: Ostro. Chris: '''Ale ludzie.. Idźcie się wykąpać czy coś.. wyglądacie i pachniecie mimo wszystko gorzej niż zwykle. '''Xavier: I to uczynimy! Zaciągnął Kelly ze sobą i oboje weszli na mostek. Puścił ją kiedy byli na pokładzie. Kelly: No no.. gratuluje wykorzystania… Xavier: Masz szczęście, że się nawinęłaś. Kelly: Jesteś winny przysługę! Jak nie wrócę do Chrisa i to wyjaśnię! Xavier: Jeszcze czego. Przeszedł obok niej obojętny. Xavier: Pachniesz gorzej, niż niemieckie łajno z czarnej mszy. Wkurzona zerwała gaśnicę ze ściany i rzuciła nią w niego. Gdzieś w miasteczku Miasteczko wyglądało wyjątkowo spokojnie. Nie było widać żadnej żywej duszy. Gdy nagle drzwi od świątyni zostały wyważone. Jessica: Udało się! Przebrana w suknie pośpiesznie wyszła. Jessica: Uciekajmy od tych świrów! Paolo: 'Pomóż! ''Utknął w dziurze po wyważeniu. Dziewczyna złapała i zaczęła ciągnąć. '''Jessica: '''Wciągnij brzuch! '''Paolo: Staram się! Nagle za jego nogi złapała Sierra. Sierra: '''Musimy dokończyć ceremonię ślubną! '''Jessica: Najpierw znajdź zdrowy rozsądek! Zaczął ją kopać po twarzy. Sierra: 'Mój Cody i ja weźmiemy ten ślub! '''Paolo: '''Spadaj! ''Odepchnął się od niej i przebił się. 'Jessica: '''Ruszajmy! ''Jego szata księdza została rozdarta i oboje zaczęli biec. 'Sierra: '''Jeszcze was dopadnę i zmuszę do przeprowadzenia ślubu! Na pewno ktoś go udzieli! ''Cody wykorzystując sytuację oswobodził się z lin i zaczął uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. 'Sierra: '''Cody! Znowu bawimy się w polowanie? ''Rozsmaczona widokiem uciekającego Cody’ego zaczęła go gonić. Paolo o Jessica skryli się za budynkiem i odetchnęli. '''Paolo: Udało się.. Jessica: Na szczęście.. Paolo: Nikomu o tym nie mówiły prawda? Jessica: 'Pewnie… ''Sięgnęła i sprawdziła czy wyrwała żetony. Na szczęście były. 'Jessica: '''Mamy je, wiec możemy spokojnie wrócić. ''Dała mu jeden z nich. '''Jessica: '''Proszę.. a teraz zmywajmy sie stąd. '''Paolo: Ale jedno ci powiem. Zaczął machać sutanną na wszystkie strony. Paolo: '''Czuję się taki zwiebny! '''Jessica: Cieszę się! Mi też ta suknia się podoba! Paolo: 'Jesteśmy piękni! '''Jessica: '''Oczywiście. ''Oboje się uśmiechnęli i zaczęli biec prosto w las chcąc szybko zniknąć z miasteczka. Ponownie w lesie 'Anna Marie: '''Mam już tego dość! Dlaczego tutaj jest tyle lasu! ''Wkurzona kopnęła w drzewo. 'Anna Marie: '''Powinno być więcej solarek! ''Zauważyła, że coś jej wystawało na nosie. '''Anna Marie: Na dom publiczny! Co to jest? Dotknęła tego a to dziwne się ruszyło. Anna Marie: 'To ta ropucha! Jestem jeszcze brzydsza niż to możliwe! Moja cena na rynku spadnie… Zostaną mi ci kujoni.. którzy są bogaci? ''Nagle zatarła ręce. 'Anna Marie: '''Nie! Liczą się ciacha i musze coś z tym zrobić! ''Odwróciła się nagle a tam wpadli na nią Paolo z Jessicą. '''Jessica: Co to!? W pierwszym momencie nie rozpoznała jej. Jessica: '''Co ci się stało!? '''Anna Marie: '''Zamknij się płaczliwa dziewico! '''Jessica: Pomarszczona wiedżma! Anna Marie: 'A pysk ci maznąć! ''Rzuciła się i zaczęły się szarpać. 'Paolo: '''Dziewczyny! Spokojnie.. ''Chciał je rozdzielić, ale zawiał mocny wiatr i musiał trzymać sutannę. 'Paolo: '''Ojej.. hehehe.. ''Zarumienił się ze wstydu. 'Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czasami zapominam założyć bielizny.. nie dlatego, że nie lubię ale zapominam. '''Paolo: '''Bo zaraz strzelę wam z pocisku! ''Nagle odrzucona Jessica padła na niego. 'Jessica: '''Uciekajmy na statek! Póki mamy żetony! Ona nie ma ich! '''Paolo: '''Zgoda! ''Zabrali się i zaczęli biec. '''Anna Marie: Nie skończyłam jeszcze! Wkurzona ruszyła za nimi. Zakończenie zadania Chris: Eh.. no gdzie pozostali… Westchnął i się rozglądał. Chris: Więc jak zaraz.. Nagle z krzaków wybiegł Victor i Lindsay. Chris: O.. witaj! Victor: Siemka! Już jestem i łap! Rzucił dla prowadzącego żeton. Chris: Nareszcie! Kolejny nietykalny. Zostały dwa miejsca i dwóch zawodników Nagle na górze statku pojawił się Xavier który wbił morderczy wzrok i zaczął biec pędem. Xavier: Zabiję cię! Victor: Hah… bez szans. Zaczął biec naprzeciw niemu. Chris: 'Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale niech się tłuką! ''Zbliżyli się gdy nagle Victor wyciągnął nóż i rzucił za burtę. Xavier chciał go złapać, ale nie zdążył i wpadł prosto w wodę i zniknął w odmętach. Victor przeskoczył nad jego ramieniem i biegł dalej. '''Victor: Frajer! Xavi''er: ''NIEEEE!!! SPŁONIESZ NIEWIERNY! Skurzony zawrócił się i zaczął dalej gonić. Po chwili ostatnia trójka właśnie wylazła z lasu. Paolo: jesteśmy! Zmęczony padł na ziemię. Jessica: I ja też.. uff.. Chris: A co to jest za wami! Anna Marie: '''Zajebiście i wciąż piękna laska! '''Chris: Nie wydaje mi się.. a teraz.. żetony! Paolo: Proszę.. Wyciągnął rękę ze swoim żetonem. Chris: Świetnie! Witam w kolejnym odcinku. A wy panie? Obie nerwowo zaczęły szukać. Jessica: Zaraz? Jak to ? Zdenerwowała sprawdzała, ale nigdzie nie widziała żetonu. Anna Marie: Chwila coś mnie.. Sprawdziła koszulę i na niej skórze znalazł się żeton. Był lekko bronzowy od jej bronzera. Jessica: 'Chwila.. NIE! '''Anna Marie: '''Uuu! Udało się, nie wiem jak! '''Jessica: '''Ukradłaś mi go! '''Anna Marie: '''To gra laska, a ty nie jesteś w nią dobra. '''Chris: '''Więc wiemy kto odpada! Czas byśmy udali się na pokład! ''Dziewczyna załamała ręce i padła. '''Jessica: '''Ja…? '''Paolo: Nieee…. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To jest bardzo nie fair! '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Gorąca laska znowu w grze.. o ile znajdę nowe włosy! Ale w sumie dawno chciałam dobrać nowe końcówki. Acz i tak nie wybaczę temu sataniście! '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak.. mogłam to przeoczyć?… Eliminacje '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsza eliminacja to formalność. Jessica jako jedyna nie odnalazła żetony. '''Jessica: '''Ale ja… '''Paolo: Przykro mi.. Jess'''ica: 'Nie.. nic się nie stało. Zasłużyłam i tak. '''Paolo: '''Ale mam przyjaciółkę i mnie opuszcza! ''Podbiegł i ją przytuliła tak bardzo, że poczuła łamane kości. Jessica: 'Cieszę się.. ''Zrobiła się purpurowa, aż ją w końcu wypuścił. '''Kelly: Trzeba było nic nie mówić to byś była w grze. A tak to wypad luzerko! Xavier: 'Zabiję cię.. '''Victor: '''Próbuj! Nie wygrasz z boskim mną. ''Anna Marie siedziała samotna z zerwaną końcówką mopa. '''Anna Marie: To mi nie zastąpi fryzury! Albo.. może jednak przerobię to na dredy? 'Chris: '''Ale macie problemy. A wy dosyć! Czas na wywalenie! ''Jessica wlazła na platformę. 'Jessica: '''Powodzenia wam! Paolo daj z siebie wszystko! ''Wysłała mu buziaka na pożegnanie i została wystrzelona daleko. '''Chris: '''I na tym kończymy odcinek. Czy ta napięta sytuacja sprawi, że będzie zabawniej? Na pewno! Już widzę ich w kolejnym zadaniu. Została ich tylko piątka. Finałowa piątka, a wśród nich jeden zwycięzca! Oglądajcie Grecję! Będzie się działo! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki